simpsonsfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Para onde estamos indo?
Sequência de Abertura Quadro Negro: "Teacher was not dumped – – it was mutual" (a professora não levou um fora, foi mútuo) Piada do Sofá: Os Simpsons parodiam a abertura de Bonanza, série de TV no estilo faroeste, de muito sucesso nos anos 1960 e começo dos 70. Com trilha sonora e tudo, no lugar do mapa do "Rancho Ponderosa" aparece o mapa de Springfield; o mapa queima e a família Simpson surge cavalgando, no lugar dos Cartwright, os personagens originais. Sinopse Bart e Millhouse vão brincar nos túneis da caldeira, encanamentos do aquecimento da escola, local de acesso restrito, mas acabam causando um estrago gravíssimo. O Diretor Skinner encaminha Bart para um rígido acampamento de mudança comportamental. Homer, furioso, gostaria de estar numa excursão pra Las Vegas, mas tem que dirigir para levar Bart ao acampamento. Enquanto isso, Marge e Lisa aproveitam pra fazer um bazar "bota-fora" das velharias dos dois. Enredo Na Escola Elementar de Springfield, Bart conversa com Myra, a secretária de Skinner, e se oferece para deixar um pacote de fezes de cachorro na porta da casa de seu cruel namorado. Bart vai até a sala do diretor, mas ele está no estacionamento da escola, preocupado com seu carro "novo". Bart revista as gavetas da mesa de Skinner e encontra a chave que dá acesso aos túneis da caldeira, sob a escola. Bart e Millhouse entram escondidos nos túneis, vão até a caldeira, onde Bart aciona uma válvula. A brincadeira faz com que as válvulas de emergência dos radiadores por toda a escola estourem, criando um verdadeiro caos. Os professores e os alunos evacuam o prédio. Skinner flagra os meninos saindo do subsolo e agarra Bart pelo pescoço. O diretor chama Marge e Homer para uma conversa. Ele entrega ao casal um folheto de Upward Bound, a mais dura colônia para mudança de comportamento no noroeste de Oregon. Homer acha que esta é a melhor maneira de mudar Bart. Em frente ao seu bar, Moe se prepara para levar seus fiéis clientes numa viagem de comemoração em Las Vegas. Moe ganhou uma indenização contra um fabricante de cordas, tentou se enforcar e a corda arrebentou; além do dinheiro ele ganhou uma corda novinha também. Homer promete a Moe que estará no bar a tempo de pegar a van. Mas primeiro, ele tem de colocar Bart num avião com destino a Oregon. Contudo, no guichê da companhia aérea, Homer descobre que Bart está numa lista de pessoas proibidas de viajarem de avião, por conta de um tumulto que ele causou durante um voo no passado. Sem se dar por vencido, Homer promete levar Bart até a colônia. Bart ironiza dizendo que essa viagem será mais divertida do que ir pra Las Vegas. Enquanto viajam, Homer reclama do Estado do Oregon - "terra natal de Matt Groening." Enquanto isso, Marge decide aproveitar que Bart e Homer estão fora para fazer um bazar dos objetos que eles não usam mais. Olhando as coisas de seu irmão, Lisa descobre um saco cheio de cabeças de bonecas, todas Malibu Stacy, que Bart arrancava e colocava a culpa no cachorro. Homer e Bart continuam sua viagem para o Oregon. No meio da discussão, Homer sente fome e eles param no Skobo's, um restaurante. Enquanto aguardam o atendimento, eles notam a presença de um pai todo arrumadinho junto de seu filho. Homer e Bart não resistem e começam a tirar sarro dos dois. Bart vai no banheiro enquanto Homer faz o pedido, mas ele só percebe a ausência do garoto depois que comeu tudo. Homer vai atrás de Bart mas, encontrando o banheiro vazio, desconfia que ele fugiu pela janela. Homer vai à janela, coloca a cabeça para fora e grita chamando o filho. O que Homer não sabia era que Bart estava escondido, em cima de um vaso sanitário. Bart sai do banheiro sem Homer perceber e diz ao cozinheiro grego, Stavros, que um homem está tentando fugir sem pagar a conta. Stavros pega uma frigideira, entra no banheiro e começa a bater no traseiro de Homer, que ficou entalado na janela. Em Springfield, o bazar de Marge é um fracasso, e até sua tentativa de fazer o Exército da Salvação levar os produtos que restam dá errado. Um pouco depois, Otto aparece por lá e fica interessado numa caixa de sapato cheia de remédios vencidos de Homer. Otto, empolgado, paga $1 dólar por frasco (Marge iria vender a caixa toda por esse preço). Em pouco tempo, os malucos da cidade chegam para comprar remédios vencidos. De volta à viagem, Homer está dirigindo a procura de Bart; ele se distrai vendo garoto tentando conseguir carona, perde o controle do carro e acaba à beira de um precipício. Bart tenta evitar que seu pai caia no precipício, mas a negociação fica difícil quando Homer se irrita e o ameaça de vingança. Na casa dos Simpsons, Jimbo aparece e diz à Marge que quer comprar alguns "remédios", mas ela o manda embora. Logo depois, o Chefe Wiggum aparece e prende Marge por tráfico de drogas. Bart salva Homer e os dois continuam sua viagem com destino a Oregon. Desta vez, Homer acorrenta Bart para evitar que ele se meta em mais confusão. Quando eles chegam na colônia Upward Bound, Homer entrega Bart ao Comandante, que tem cara de durão. Conforme segue com o comandante, Bart se vira e lança um olhar muito triste para Homer. O pai entra no carro e parte, olhando com tristeza para seu filho. Homer agora vai pra Las Vegas, mas ao imaginar o que vai fazer lá só consegue pensar em Bart. Arrependido Homer volta para buscar o menino. Nas três horas que se passaram, Bart já apresentava ótimos resultados de comportamento, mas ao ver que o pai reapareceu prometendo que vai levá-lo à Vegas, abandona o tratamento e eles partem. Por último, Lisa chega em casa, da escola, e verifica as mensagens na secretária eletrônica. Depois de ouvir as gravações, uma de Marge e outra de Homer, ela se vira para Maggie, que está sozinha em sua cadeira na cozinha, e diz: "É Maggie, sabia que um dia íamos sobrar só nós duas. De manhã vou arranjar trabalho". Curiosidades *Quando o vapor entra na sala de música da Escola Elementar de Springfield, a música que os alunos tocam é a de abertura de Futurama, outra série de Matt Groening. *É revelado que Homer tem um grande interesse no Pequeno Stuart Little nesse episódio. *Ao se aproximarem do restaurante Skobo's, Homer e Bart desaparecem do carro, que segue estacionando vazio (erro de montagem). *No bazar de Marge, quem mais comprou, antes das "drogas" aparecerem, foi Flanders, readquirindo suas próprias coisas que Homer emprestou mas nunca devolveu. *Em frente à Upward Bound, tinha uma casa de madeira com a placa: "Casa onde nasceu Matt Groening". Homer, distraído, destrói a casa com o carro. Citações * Millhouse: "Não faz mal... o problema é uma forma de atenção." * Millhouse: "Parece a audiência de custódia de meus pais." * Homer: "Garoto, se você tivesse metade da inteligência que pensa que tem, se comportaria melhor." * Homer: "...Eu tenho 38 anos, dirijo um carro vagabundo, tenho um filho que não me respeita e só falta uma torta agora pra eu perder pro diabetes... hmmm... uma toooorta..." * Homer: "yaaiii... esqueça seu traseiro Homer." * [http://pt.simpsons.wikia.com/wiki/Waylon_Smithers Smithers]: "Marge, quero todo o seu estrogênio... ... ... é para... uma amiga. Que está presa no corpo de outra amiga." * [http://pt.simpsons.wikia.com/wiki/Lenny_Leonard Lenny]: "HAHAHA!... Eu não posso falar, mas com mulher e dinheiro eu fico doidinho!" * Homer: "EU TE MATO e mato toda a sua família... AH é brincadeira, eu estou brincando, podemos fazer isso temos uma amizade especial... AH EU TE MATO duas vezes, depois te enterro em cova rasa, depois te desenterro E MATO DE NOVO! Essa é a beleza da cova rasa..." * Marge (secretária eletrônica): "Homer?! Espero que você receba este recado; estou na prisão e preciso de $10.000 dólares para a fiança. Depressa!" * Homer (secretária eletrônica): "Ah... Marge? Eu e Bart entramos numa briga com um cara muito barra-pesada e agora estamos na prisão estadual de Nevada, além disso eu não sei onde Bart está. Se ele aparecer mande lembranças." Galeria Nelson martin aluno novo.jpg|aluno novo - pau nele Escola estrago vapor.jpg|lavagem a vapor - ficou uma beleza Bart skinner inimigos.jpg|eu quero você Bart homer cia aerea não.jpg|esse menino não pode voar conosco Homer serio prendeu homer engraçado.jpg|Homer Sério VS Homer Engraçado Homer bart placa rushmore.jpg|passando pela Dakota do Sul Erro bart homer skobos 1.jpg|erro de montagem 1... Erro bart homer skobos 2.jpg|... 2... Erro bart homer skobos 3.jpg|... 3 Cara quadrinhos jaqueta escavadeira.jpg|essa jaqueta vale mais q isso Homer pensa vegas mulheres.jpg|''Vivaaaa Las Vegas'' ♫ Lisa maggie eu sabia.jpg|é irmãzinha... eu sabia Episódio disponível em DVD Sim Décima Sétima Temporada en:We're on the Road to D'oh-where es:We're on the Road to D'oh-where fr:L'Indomptable pl:We're on the Road to D'ohwhere